


A City to Remember

by revise_leviathan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, did I just actually write some yugo omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revise_leviathan/pseuds/revise_leviathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugo disagrees with what most people like about Neo Domino City; who needs scenery when you have the best D-Wheel tracks in the four dimensions? But sometimes, he doesn't, and sometimes, the city eases his pain.</p>
<p>Response to the Arc-V 30 Day Challenge Day 22: Magical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A City to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I actually like Yugo a lot and I'm looking forward to his upcoming episodes, but I don't think I've ever really written him before unless it was with the rest of the Yuu salad lot, so this was fun.

Living in a city split level by level, entire neighbourhoods of apartments raised above the coiling roads and swarming shops to reach like pixelated icicles toward the sky, there were a lot of things in Neo Domino residents were ready to call ‘magical’. The white echo that suffused the metropolis at night to illuminate people and places, the affluent gaggles of glass buildings that seemed to float above all else without effort, and the way the water sparked with auroras under the moon and the city’s combined lights were common ones, but Yugo had his own ideas that he never heard repeated by anyone else. The pressure of wind against every part of him as his motorbike cleaved through the streets, the solitary howl of the engine as he touched at the messy edges of the city only to turn back into the main routes and re-join the cacophony. Squeezing hands around his waist as Rin laughed into the sucking slipstream, or the challenging glance that passed between them when she was on her own bike, that one moment before they’d make their engines snarl like forgotten beasts and burn speed marks along the road that had gotten the cops on their asses more than once.

Now the most magical thing of all would be if he could stop turning towards her when he was crammed under his bike and needed a tool, or when he just wanted someone to ride with for a while and clear his head. It’d be damned _magical_ if he could forget she wasn’t there anymore. But the meticulously kept motorbike hiding under creeping dust in the garage rubbed it in his face every day, and he couldn’t bring himself to wipe the accumulating filth off. If she was there, it’d be shining like the visors of patrolmen they left eating their exhaust fumes, but the only time he’d tried touching it since then he’d almost cried on it, and he wasn’t going to insult her like that. She’d probably tell him to grow a pair and deal with it.

Even if they had their disagreements with the rest of the city, though, the two of them had been just as prepared to enjoy the magic as everyone else, and tonight Yugo found himself retracing a road he hadn’t taken alone in a good few years. It stumbled and roiled back in on itself like a roll of liquorice until it found an isolated point where calm homesteads gathered beyond the wake of the city sounds, and a beautiful hillside rolled back toward the city. Yellow grass rustled and crunched under him as he sat down, and any other sunset, he would have laid back to watch the city and the sky as the lights rose. Maybe Rin would have ribbed him about the grass trying to be the colour of his fringe, and the water the colour of the rest, and her bracelet would have chimed along with each shade the sky faded to.

Tonight, though, the lights were the colour of her, in hair and in eyes, and he watched like it was the first time he’d seen any of it, even as he rubbed one hand against his eyes and the white leather came away dotted with wet. Hours came and hours went, and still he sat, as content as if she’d been there too while his face and body betrayed him.

Maybe the city truly was magical, if it could almost make him forget for a little while.


End file.
